Love and Presidents
by Olive Hue
Summary: Threeshot. Selphie has passed the SeeD instructor exam, and Balamb Garden is throwing a party. Then she catches Irvine with another girl, and suddenly she's spending way too much time with Laguna.
1. Part 1

A/N: Hello, it's Wakizashi! Wow, been a long time since I wrote anything for the Final Fantasy VIII section of FFNet. Maybe you've read my poem; probably not, but if you have, you'll more than likely know who my favorite character is... ...It's Laguna. _Okay?_ Yes, I know he's clumsy, and horrible with words, and I'm not really sure how he ever wrote articles for a magazine if he couldn't even use proper grammar, but... I still adore him. He's such a sweetheart. And, well, pretty hot. Anyway, this is kind of a three-shot fic, but I hope you like it.

Disclaimer: I do not own Selphie, Laguna, Zell, Irvine... or pretty much any characters, places, or any elements of the game whatsoever. I'm just borrowing them for a while. Oh, and I'm also using a few songs, but I don't own them, either.

----

Love and Presidents

a Final Fantasy VIII three-shot

by Wakizashi

----

Hi. My name is Selphie Tilmitt, and I have a confession. It's not anything bad, like I robbed a bank, or I drowned a bag of puppies or anything. It's just kind of stupid, really. And pretty much everyone knows about it anyway, so it's not like it's a huge deal. The only thing is, no one really knows the full extent of it. But anyway, here it is.

I have a gigantic crush on an older man.

See, I told you it wasn't a big deal. But it's been eating me up inside, and I felt like I had to tell someone. Because I mean, I can't tell any of my friends, even my _best_ friends, Quistis and Rinoa, because they'll just laugh at me, or tell me it's just infatuation or whatever. And obviously, I can't tell _him_, because... come on. Who am I? I'm just a kid. And he's the president of a whole friggin' country!

Oh. Yeah, I guess I haven't even told you who he is yet, have I? His name is Laguna. Laguna Loire. He's the president of this technologically advanced country called Esthar, and he kind of just fell into the job when he was barely even thirty. He's also the father of one of my best friends, Squall Leonhart. See, Squall's mom Raine died giving birth to him while Sir Laguna - that's what I call him - was halfway across the world looking for Ellone, Raine's adopted daughter. So Sir Laguna didn't get to raise Squall, and actually he didn't even know he had a son until Squall was seventeen. The whole story's pretty nuts, but basically their relationship isn't the best at the moment. I mean, Laguna wants it to be better, but Squall's, well... He's kind of a booger.

But he couldn't have gotten it from his dad, because Laguna is... wonderful. He's like, the sweetest guy I've ever known. He's had so many bad things happen to him, but he never lets it get him down. And he's _so_ funny. He traveled all over the world when he was younger, writing for this magazine, _Timber Maniacs_, so he always has all these hilarious stories to tell. Like, one time, he was cast in this movie to make some money, and his friends Kiros and Ward were supposed to play the dragon, but then a _real_ dragon showed up, and Sir Laguna didn't know it was real until it took a swipe at him!

Oh, and if that wasn't enough, Sir Laguna is super..._wickedly_... hot. He's like, forty-eight now, but he still looks dang good. He's got this long black hair that he usually wears pulled back, and these gorgeous sea-green eyes. Whenever he smiles, I just expect to see a sparkle in his teeth. I swear, even his eyebrows are hot. All my girl friends agree, he's a total fox.

But that's not the point. You see, I can never tell him. Not only because he's so much older than me, _and _more important, but also... I kind of, ahem... already have a boyfriend. And Irvine really is a sweetheart, but I just get kind of mad at him sometimes, because he's such a flirt. It's weird: the feelings I have for him are totally different than the feelings I have for Sir Laguna. Does that make sense?

Never mind, I've got stuff to do. I recently took the exam to become a SeeD instructor, and I passed! In fact, I more than passed! I aced it! Booyaka! So anyway, I'm sitting here in the Balamb Garden cafeteria right now, watching my friend Zell Dincht stuff his face with hot dogs. And suddenly I see my other friend, Rinoa Leonhart, come bursting through the doors, her dark hair streaming behind her, and she shouts,

"_Squall and I are leaviiing!_"

I bolt to my feet, knocking my chair over, nearly speechless with shock. Nearly. "_What?_" I cry in dismay. "Are you kidding me? Why are you leaving?"

Rinoa comes over to our table and sits down heavily. "The Headmaster at Galbadia Garden is retiring, and Squall agreed to take his place. It's all official."

"Whuh-buh-burr--" Zell hastily swallows the food in his mouth and tries again. "What do you mean, it's all official?" he says despondently. "You guys can't just leave! Especially now, right when Selphie's just been accepted as a SeeD instructor!"

"Yeah, what about me?" I whine. "We were gonna have a party to celebrate! There was gonna be food, and cake, and dancing!"

"We'll still be at your party," Rinoa assures me, patting me on the arm. "We're not actually leaving for another two weeks."

"But it'll still be crappy!" I protest. "Nobody will have fun, because they'll all be so sad about you guys ditching us! My party will be a total downer!"

Rinoa sighs in exasperation. "Selphie, we're not ditching you at all," she replies. "Squall just has a lot of responsibilities. And so do you, now that you're an instructor. We're all just growing up, you know?"

"Boo," comments Zell, throwing the remains of his lunch down on his tray.

"And it's not like we'll never see each other again," she continues, as if she hasn't heard. "We'll come and visit all the time, and you can visit us at Galbadia. Have you forgotten that you have unlimited access to the Ragnarok, Selph?"

"No," I mutter, leaning forward and resting my head on my arms. The Ragnarok is this airship that was designed and built in Esthar, and I was the first non-Estharian to fly it. Not that I'm bragging or anything.

Zell's blond cowlick seems to droop noticeably. "Aww, man," he moans, "this sucks."

Rinoa sighs again. "You know what, let's just talk about it later," she says. "Why don't we go over the plans for your party? It's this Saturday, so we don't have a whole lot of time. What kind of cake do you prefer?"

I shrug. "Don't care," I reply listlessly.

"Selphie!"

"All riiight." I try to focus, but I'm just SO bummed. _Squall and Rinoa are LEAVING_, I keep repeating in my head. I never thought we'd be separated.

"Umm, well, chocolate, obviously," I hear myself saying.

Rinoa nods. "Good choice."

"And don't forget, Selph, you told me I could be your deejay," Zell reminds me, "so you should probably give me a list of all the songs you want."

"Don't worry, I will," I say in a monotone.

"Booya, baby!" Zell leans his chair on its back legs. "I am a deejay, I am what I plaaay!" he sings rather badly. "I got believers, believin' in meee..."

"Oh, and we still need to finish getting out all the invitations," says Rinoa. "Let's see, we need to send them out to Ellone and her husband, the Kramers, Zell's mom... and if you really insist, Seifer, Fujin, and Raijin--"

"Dammit, I can't _believe _you're inviting Seifer!" Zell blurts, his chair legs connecting with the floor with a sharp crack. "He won't even come!"

"Settle down, spaz," I tell him, rolling my eyes. "We all grew up together. I'm not _not _going to invite him. And even if he doesn't come, at least he'll know I don't hate him."

"--And of course," Rinoa continues despite our interruption, "Laguna, Kiros, and Ward will want to come."

At this my head shoots back up. "Sir Laguna?" I repeat.

Zell smirks. "Your boyfriend," he teases, and then adds a second later, after I punch him in the arm: "Oww!"

"Stop hitting Zell, Selphie," Rinoa chastises. "Hey, in fact, why don't you call them up on the video phone? It'll be more personal that way. And plus, you know how busy Laguna is; he might not even get the invitation in time."

"Yeah, I'll call them," I say calmly, rubbing my damp palms on my thighs underneath the table. "That'll be cool."

----

_Okay, don't panic_, I tell myself. _You can do this. It's not a biggie. All you have to do is call him up, tell him all about the party, and say that he and his friends are invited. Possibly ask him if he'll dance with you... Well, maybe not. If only..._

I'm sitting in front of the video phone in my dorm, my fingers poised above the keypad. Why am I so nervous? What's the big deal, anyway? Oh my gosh, how do I look? Do I even have makeup on?

Hurriedly I run to the mirror and check my appearance. Not bad; hair is cute and flippy as usual. I change my earrings as an afterthought and sit back down. _Selphie, you're such a dork_, I think to myself. _Just DO it._

So I take a deep breath and dial Esthar's area code, then punch in the president's private line. (Only a few people know it, and I'm one of them! Booyaka!) It rings a couple of times, and finally Kiros Seagull answers, to my disappointment, and partly, relief.

"Um, hi, Mr. Kiros!" I say, a little too cheerfully.

"Oh, hey, Selphie," he says with a smile. He's really nice, by the way. "I'm guessing you want to talk to Laguna, right?"

Am I that obvious? "Yeah, if he's not too busy," I reply with a nervous laugh.

"Nah, he's probably playing Hangman with Ward. Hold on, I'll put you through to him."

"Okay, thanks." I swallow hard and try to sit patiently. My legs are shaking under the desk. What the heck is _wrong _with me?

"Hi, Selphie!"

Oh, yeah, now I remember.

There he is, President Laguna Loire, grinning boyishly at me on the video screen, his sea-green eyes sparkling from thousands of miles away. He's dressed in a dark blue suit with his tie knot pulled down, and his hair is pulled back, except for a few stray strands. Wow. _Wow_.

"Uh, h-hey, Sir Laguna," I hear myself stutter. Idiot! Just be normal!

"Those're real pretty earrings you're wearing," he remarks casually, drumming his long fingers on his desk. "Did you put 'em on for me?"

I blush furiously and shake my head. "What? N-no way!" I lie. Geez, how did he know?

"Suuure, whatever you say, Selph," he says smugly, leaning back in his chair with his arms behind his head. Why did he never become a model? "So, what do I owe the pleasure?"

Hmmm. I know I called him for a reason. What was it? Oh, yeah! "Well..." I can't help but giggle as I anticipate his reaction. "I just wanted to let you know, I took the SeeD instructor exam, and I passed! I'm an instructor!"

"You are? Selphie, that's great!" Laguna beams at me, and I can almost feel the warmth from his smile. "A bona-fide SeeD instructor, huh? So when's the party?"

I feel myself frown in confusion. "What? How'd you know about it?" I ask.

Laguna raises an eyebrow. "What do you take me for, kid?" he says reproachfully. "A party girl like you passing the instructor exam and _not_ throwing a shin-dig? It'd never happen."

I laugh. "Yeah, I guess you're right." _Oh, Sir Laguna, how well you know me..._ "Well, anyway, it's this Saturday here at Balamb Garden. There's gonna be cake and dancing, and it's gonna be awesome." In fact, I'm so excited that for the moment I forget that Squall and Rinoa are going to be leaving soon. "But yeah, you _totally _have to come, Sir Laguna." I already feel myself blushing as I add, "It would really mean a lot to me."

And as Laguna leans confidentially toward the screen and looks around to make sure no one's listening, I already regret saying it. "Are you sure your boyfriend won't get jealous?" he asks in a whisper.

"Hey, shut up!" I say indignantly, fully aware I'm showing disrespect to one of my elders, and not to mention, the president of a very powerful country. But he's cool with it.

Laguna laughs indulgently. "Don't worry, Selph, I'll be there. I wouldn't miss it for the world."

"Whoo-hoo!" I squeal, unable to control myself. "Awesome! Oh, and don't forget to tell Mr. Kiros and Mr. Ward that they're invited, too."

"I'll be sure to tell them. And congratulations, kid."

I grin. "Thanks, Sir Laguna. See you Saturday!"

"Bye, Selphie."

I push the 'End Call' button and slump heavily onto my desk. _How did I manage to get through THAT?_ I wonder. But at least he's coming. He said he wouldn't miss it for the world.

But he also called me "kid".

Kid? Is he joking? I mean, come on! I'm twenty years old here! That's like, a fifth of a century! That's a long time, if you think about it!

Oh, who am I kidding? Nothing's gonna change the fact that he's over twice my age, even if he _is _a hottie. There's no getting around it: I _am _just a kid to him.

But that still doesn't mean I can't look unbelievably awesome for my own party.

----

Wow. I can't believe that's me. That wicked hot girl sitting on the other side of the mirror is actually_ me?_

I must say, Quistis Trepe is a miracle worker. This morning I got up, took a shower, and got dressed looking like I always do: just another short, stick-thin girl with short brown hair. Well, I guess it's not _short_; it's longer than it used to be. But I usually just flip the bottom out, so it looks shorter. And now... Holy Hyne! Quistis has turned me into a bombshell! I shouldn't be so surprised, I mean... Quisty always looks so pretty, and I knew she'd do a good job. But man!

I have _curls_. And not just any curls. I'm talking those cute, perfect curls you see on other people, that you could _never _do to your own hair. Well, I have them. Complete with two sparkly clips to keep them out of my face when I'm dancing. And I'm wearing this gorgeous pale green, sleeveless dress, with silver flowers embroidered on it. And I have pearly green eyeshadow to match.

This is nuts. I shouldn't look _this _good.

"Wow, Quisty," I say as she dusts some glitter into my hair for kicks, "you're the best. I mean, I look like a princess!"

Quistis smiles, pushing her long blond hair out of her face. "Don't mention it, Selphie," she replies. "And it's your special day, for goodness' sakes! You _should _look like a princess!"

I guess it IS my day. I can't believe it's already Saturday. My party's going to be starting in just eight hours. And yet, I'm still weighed down with sadness about Squall and Rinoa leaving. And deep down, everyone else is thinking about it, too. And they'll all be forcing themselves to be happy for me.

Zell was right. This sucks.

Ooh hey, that reminds me, I have one more song I want to add to my dance list! I hope it's not too late for Zell to put it in there. Boy, will he be mad!

"Do you know where Zell is?" I ask Quistis, who has just finished fabulizing me.

"Um, yeah, I think he's down in the ballroom," she answers, closing her makeup kit. "You can probably still catch him. Just try not to trip in those heels!"

I grin. "You know me, graceful as a swan!"

"Hmmm, more like an Ochu."

"Hah-hah," I say sarcastically, though secretly lifting the hem of my dress carefully as I stand up. "Thanks, Quisty," I tell her, hugging her tightly. "I'll see you downstairs!"

"Okay!"

I hurry down the hall to the elevators, my dress billowing behind me. As I get on and descend to the first floor of the Garden, I reflect on what awesome friends I have. With Quistis doing my hair and makeup, Zell being my deejay, and Squall and Rinoa helping with the decorations even though they're so busy with moving to Galbadia, I feel like I should be doing something, too. But, like Quistis said, it _is _my day!

Actually, the only person who doesn't seem to be doing anything is Irvine. I mean, that's cool, it's not like I care or anything. But he _is _my boyfriend, right? You'd think he'd be doing _something _to help.

Oh, well. I'm not going to let it bug me. My day, my day.

As I arrive in the ballroom, I'm completely blown away. The tables are laid with shimmery silver cloths, with candles and flowers and glitter strewn all over them. There are green and silver balloons, and streamers, and... Oh, my gosh, no way! A smoke machine? My friends _rock!_

"Whoa, Selphie!" Zell exclaims, taking off his headphones. "You look smokin'!"

I laugh. "Thanks, so do you!" Which he does. For some reason I thought he might look weird in a tuxedo, but he actually pulled it off quite well.

I feel a hand on my arm, and I turn to see Squall in his tux, his lips curved in a slight smile, which is his all-the-time smile. "You look great, Selphie," he says in his quiet voice. "We're all really proud of you."

Suddenly I feel a surge of affection for this dead-serious stick-in-the-mud, and I hug him tightly, my eyes blurry with tears. "I'm going to miss you so much, Squall," I say thickly.

He chuckles, patting my back awkwardly. "Take it easy, Selphie," he says. "We're not dying or anything."

"I know..." I pull away with a sheepish smile. "I'll come and visit every chance I get."

"Just don't crash the Ragnarok," says Rinoa, coming to join us.

"Why does everyone have such little faith in my flying abilities?" I demand, putting my hands defensively on my hips. "I am a fantastic pilot!"

"Rinoa just gets airsick," Squall whispers to me surreptitiously.

"No, I don't!"

"Hey, Zell," I say, eager to escape the couple's ensuing argument, "is it too late to add one more song to my list?"

"What? Are you serious?" He rolls his blue eyes. "Oh, sure, Selph, now that I've got them all in a _specific _order, and if I rearrange even _two _of them, it'll mess _everything _up, and - yeah, I can do it," he says with a grin.

I hug his arm. "Thank you," I reply, slipping a piece of paper into his hand. "You can put it at the very end, if it'll make it easier."

"Hey, where's Irvine?" asks Squall in a mildly annoyed voice. "We agreed that since he's one of the tallest SeeDs at the Garden, he should help put up the streamers. Put his gangliness to good use."

"I'll go look for him," I volunteer before anyone else says anything. "It's okay," I tell them as I hurry out of the ballroom. "I'm not doing anything productive besides running around anyway."

Wow, you'd think with Irvine being so tall, he'd be easier to find. But I guess Balamb Garden _is _a pretty big place. Still, I have to go to the cafeteria, the infirmary, _and _the training area before I get any luck. As I arrive in the library, the girl with the pigtail - whose name, which I finally found out, is Meilani - greets me with a cheery wave. "Hi, Selphie!" she says. "Congratulations, by the way!"

"Thanks!" I say breathlessly. "Have you seen Irvine anywhere?"

"Yeah, actually, he's in the back of the library right now with, uh..." Suddenly her face turns red. "With, uh... uh..."

I can feel my eyebrows draw together. "With, uh, who?" I ask.

"With Xu," she says, biting her lip.

What the heck? Why does she look like she's afraid I'm going to kill her or something? I don't have any reason to be... Not unless... Maybe if Irvine... Oh, no way. There is no _way_.

"In the back, you say?" I repeat calmly, pointing in the direction she indicated.

"Um, yeah, but--"

I ignore her, moving deeper into the library. Students look up at me as I pass, and I realize my fists are clenched. I try to relax them, but discover I can't. They won't even budge. Already I can hear Irvine's smooth drawl, and a female giggle in return. As I get closer, I can make out what they're saying.

"...you sure?"

"Yeah, trust me, darlin'. She's way too busy planning the party. She won't find out."

I almost don't want to look, but I know I have to.

I step around a bookshelf, and there's Irvine Kinneas, my _boyfriend_, with that Xu girl sitting shamelessly in his lap. She's twirling his long, reddish-brown ponytail in her fingers, and he's grinning like a moron. They both start as they see me, and Irvine jumps to his feet, causing Xu to tumble to the floor.

"Selphie!" he exclaims. "I-I can explain! It's not what it looks like!"

"Oh, give me a break, Irvine, do you think I'm an idiot?" I snap at him. I can feel my fingernails digging into my palms. "It's _exactly _what it looks like. I heard you talking. 'She won't find out'? Looks like she did, Irvine!"

By now Xu has gotten to her feet, brushing the wrinkles out of her skirt. "Calm down, Selphie, it's just a misunderstanding," she says, a distinct pleading tone in her voice.

"Calm _down?_" I repeat. "Are you kidding me? You were sitting in my boyfriend's_ lap_. What is there to _misinterpret _about this?" I shake my head in disgust. "Why am I even wasting my time with this? I have better things to do."

I stalk out of the library, but Irvine, with his long legs, quickly overtakes me. "Sefie, don't be like this, baby," he says desperately. "You know I love you! It was just a stupid mistake!"

I stop walking and round on him furiously. "No, you know what? It wasn't a mistake, Irvine." He stares at me silently, his eyes wide. "I was meant to volunteer to go looking for you, I was meant to find you in here, so that I'd _finally _realize what a creep you are. And now that I have, I can't believe I didn't see it sooner." I turn and walk away.

"Selphie, I'm sorry!" he shouts.

"Don't talk to me," I say without turning. "If you come to my party tonight, I'll have you thrown out."

----

Why am I not crying?

I know I should be. I mean, Irvine and I have been going out for about two years now. We've definitely been through a lot, and I know I should feel sad that it's over... But I'm not. Here I am, sitting here on the edge of the stage out in the Quad, in the dress I'll be wearing, _without _a date, to my party... and I'm not sad at all.

Yeah, I'm _angry_. The guy totally cheated on me, after all. And for all I know, it might not even be the first time he's cheated on me. But sad? I just don't feel it. I guess he never really meant all that much to me.

Actually, that whole being dateless thing is what's really got me bummed. Squall and Rinoa will be together - duh, they're married - and Zell's taking Meilani, but now I have no one. I'll be totally alone.

Wow. Suddenly I don't feel that psyched about this party.

"Selphie?"

I look up, fully prepared to throw something if it's Irvine, but instead I feel my breath catch in my throat as I see quite a different figure walking toward me. A much more welcome one. "Hi, Sir Laguna," I say with a genuine smile.

And Lordy mercy, he's in a tuxedo. No wonder I don't feel all broken up about Irvine. He never made me feel like this.

"Sorry if I'm too early," says Laguna as he steps forward and enfolds me in a hug. "I didn't have anything pressing to do today, so I thought I'd just spend the day here. Is that okay?"

_Is that okay_, I think to myself, basking in the warmth from his embrace. _If I had my way, you'd never leave._ "Yeah, that's fine," I reply, pulling away regretfully. "I'm glad you're here."

We both sit down on the edge of the stage, and Laguna looks at me again, like it's for the first time. "Wow, Selph, you look beautiful," he says, and _instantly_ I blush. "What? Don't be embarrassed, it's true! Absolutely gorgeous. And so grown up." Then he frowns. "But there's something missing. You're not your usual..." He pauses in thought.

"Insane self?" I suggest.

Laguna laughs. "I was going to say 'effervescent', but okay."

"Wow," I exclaim, "someone's been using a thesaurus!"

"Come on, gimme a break for five seconds, will ya?" he says defensively. I smile down at my shoes, and Laguna nudges my shoulder with his. "I can tell something's bothering you. What is it?"

I sigh. I guess everyone's going to find out anyway, so I might as well just tell him. Besides, I could never keep any secrets from Laguna. Well, except maybe one. So I take a deep breath and tell him about the incident in the library.

By the end he's shaking his head. "That little punk," he says quietly. "I'd like to grab that goofy cowboy hat of his and beat him over the head with it."

"Don't be mad, Sir Laguna," I tell him, more than a little surprised by his indignation. "I'm really not that upset about it. Actually, I'm almost kind of relieved that it's over."

Laguna frowns. "Relieved?"

"Yeah," I hear myself saying. "I mean, you know that feeling you're supposed to get when you know that the person you're with is the right one? Well, I never really got that feeling with Irvine. So now I don't have to worry about whether he's the right one or not, because I know he isn't."

Did I just say all that to _Sir_ Laguna?

"Well," he says after a while, "I'm glad you're not upset about it. But I am." I look up at him, and his usually cheerful face is dark. "I can't see how he could treat you like that; how _anyone_ could. He should have been thanking his lucky stars every day for having a girl like you."

Um, okay. That's like, the sweetest thing anyone's ever said to me. _Man_, I wish I was older, or he was younger, or... _something!_ "You're the best, Sir Laguna," I can't help telling him. He waves away the compliment. "So where are Kiros and Ward?" I ask him.

At this Laguna grins. "Last time I saw them, they were staring covetously at your congratulatory cake. Hopefully they won't demolish it until after the party starts." I laugh, shaking my head, and then Laguna clears his throat. "So, uh... You probably heard about Squall and Rinoa."

I sigh. "_Yes_. I'm _so_ cheesed off at them. I mean, I'm glad for them and everything, but at the same time..." I shake my head. What am I trying to say? "It's like, everyone's growing up, and getting separated, and I kind of thought we'd always be together. I feel like..." I don't even want to finish, but Laguna's looking at me all expectantly. "...I feel like I'm being left behind."

"I know how you feel."

My head whips around to face him. "You do?" I ask incredulously.

Laguna nods. "Yeah, I know _exactly_ how you feel," he says, looking straight ahead of him. "Like all your friends have their own lives, and their own stuff to deal with... Like they don't need you anymore." He nods almost imperceptibly. "Yep, I know that feeling _very_ well."

I stare at him for a while until I realize my mouth is hanging open. "I..." I don't even know what to say. "I would never have guessed that you could even know what it's like. I mean, everyone loves you. You're just... awesome!"

He laughs, but it's a quiet, self-effacing sort of laugh. "Well, yeah, I know people care about me and everything," he says. "You'll never hear me complaining that I don't have friends. Kiros and Ward are the best friends a guy could have." He gives a little shrug. "But Ellone's married now, Kiros has been seeing this woman for a while, all you kids are growing up... Squall's got a wife and a career, and, let's face it, he's never really needed me." He sighs. "Or, well... You know what I mean."

_Not really_, I think to myself, and then say it out loud before I can stop myself. "No, I don't, Laguna," I tell him quite seriously. "I can't even understand how YOU could be saying all this. People need you. There's a whole country that needs you!" _I need you_, I add mentally.

At this he waves his hand dismissively. "Not really, if you think about it," he replies. "The people don't really know anything about me. I'm just like this guy that runs everything behind the scenes. I'm sure if I was assassinated tomorrow, Esthar would be over it in about a week."

I examine his calm profile, too stunned to speak. I can't believe what I'm hearing. I always thought of Sir Laguna as this brave, invincible guy who never let anything get him down. How long has he been carrying around these feelings of worthlessness? I mean, he's a hero! He saved Ellone from becoming the next sorceress. He saved a whole country from being ruled by a psychotic, tyrannical dictator. How could he _possibly_ think that nobody needs him?

He shouldn't have to feel this way. He's the most amazing man I've ever met, and he should know that there are people who need him. He should know that he's appreciated.

"Let's get out of here," I hear myself saying.

Laguna looks at me sharply. "What?"

"You heard me," I tell him, hopping down from the stage. "Let's get out of here. There's something I think you should see."

He jumps down, too, shoving his hands awkwardly in his pockets and looking, I must say, rather cute. "Right now?" he asks uncertainly. "In our fancy clothes? What about your party?"

"We'll be back in time," I assure him, striding swiftly out of the Quad toward the parking lot in the North block, leaving him no choice but to follow me. "I'm not allowed to help with the party, and I'm not looking forward to running into Irvine anywhere, so there's really no reason to stay here right now. Are you coming?" I ask him over my shoulder.

"Well, I, uh, it depends, you know?" he replies eloquently, trying to keep up. "It depends on a lot of things. For instance, where are we going?"

"You'll see."

"Selphie..."

I turn around to face him. He looks like a confused little kid. "Just trust me," I say sincerely. "You'll be glad you came."

He hesitates for a moment, and in that moment, I hear the sound of footsteps running toward us. I look around furiously, hoping it's not Irvine coming to make a last desperate attempt at winning me back. If it is, I don't want Sir Laguna to see it. I kind of don't trust him not to deck Irvine at the moment.

To my surprise, it's not Irvine, but Zell, running toward me frantically. "Selphie, wait up!" He stops in front of me, breathing hard. "We all heard about Irvine," he says. "Meilani told me what happened. I'm so sorry, Sefie."

He hugs me, and I smile. For all the retarded things he does, Zell really is a sweetie. "It's okay," I tell him. "So where is he?"

Suddenly Zell grins. "In the infirmary," he replies. "When Squall found out, he sucker-punched him in the stomach." I wince. "Not the wisest action for the future headmaster of Galbadia Garden, but I doubt it'll come back to haunt him any time soon."

Laguna sighs and shakes his head. "Oh, hi, President Loire," Zell says nervously, noticing him for the first time. "I was just, uh... Don't be mad at Squall. Please? Sir?"

He laughs. "Don't worry, Zell," he says. "I don't blame him for losing it. I was mad when I found out, too." He smiles. "And no more 'President Loire, sir's. Call me Laguna."

"Right, right. I keep forgetting." Zell scratches his head. "So what's going on?" he asks. "Why were you in such a hurry just now?"

I clear my throat. "Well, we're uh... We're leaving the Garden for a while. We'll be back before the party starts."

Zell frowns. "What? Where are you going?"

"Good question," pipes in Laguna.

I suppress a groan. Why should I have to explain myself to everyone? Can't I just do what I want without everyone questioning it?

I lean forward and speak into Zell's ear. "We're going to Trabia," I tell him quietly. "Sir Laguna's experiencing some low self-esteem right now, and I'm going to show him that there are people who look up to him."

He looks at me with wide eyes as it dawns on him. "The Shumi tribe?"

I nod.

"Can I come?" he asks, quite loudly. "I added that song to your track list, and I did a sound check on all the speakers, so everything's pretty much taken care of." I roll my eyes. "Please? Come on, Selph!"

I sigh. To be honest, I really don't want Zell to come. It's not that I don't absolutely love him, but I just... I kind of wanted this to be just Laguna and me. I've never actually been alone with him for any serious period of time. And I mean, it's not like I would ever do anything stupid, like tell him how I feel or whatever. But it would be so awesome, just some one-on-one time with Sir Laguna...

"Sefie, look," Zell says, his voice so low that there's no way Laguna can hear him. "I know things kind of suck right now, with Squall and Rinoa leaving, and with Irvine being a bas-- uh, a big jerk," he quickly corrects himself. "And I know... I know you really like Laguna," he whispers, and I glare at him. "But if you go off alone with him, feeling all confused and weird right now, you're going to say or do something you're gonna regret."

I stare at him, wondering how retarded I must look. WHY am I so transparent?

"Fine, you can come," I finally grumble.

"_Yes!_" he shouts, doing a backflip in his tuxedo. "Booya! Can I fly the Ragnarok?"

"No," I say flatly.

----

A/N: Well, that's it for the first part of my three-shot. Tell me what you think! Am I nuts for writing a Selphie/Laguna fic? I personally don't think so. But then, crazy people usually don't think they're crazy.

-Waki


	2. Part 2

A/N: Hey, I'm back! Thanks ever so, everyone who reviewed. I'm glad at least a few people weren't completely weirded out by the idea of a Selphie/Laguna fic. Well, anyway, here's the second part of my three-shot. Hope you enjoy it.

Disclaimer: Don't own Final Fantasy VIII. If I did, there'd be a whole lot more of Laguna in it.

----

Love and Presidents

a Final Fantasy VIII three-shot

by Wakizashi

----

So here we are, on our way to Trabia, to prove to Sir Laguna that he's not worthless, that there are people who think a whole lot of him. Except right now, Laguna's asleep.

It must be wicked hard, running a country. There are so many responsibilities, and you have to check in with everybody before making even the tiniest, most seemingly insignificant decision. It's definitely a job I wouldn't want to have. But I admire Laguna more than I can even describe. And I'm glad he has enough faith in my piloting skills that he can fall asleep while I'm flying this metal monster. Either that, or he's just really tired.

Man. I can't stop looking at him. He's so beautiful. Everything about him is just... stunning. I mean, has he looked at himself in the mirror lately? Surely he must know how gorgeous he is! His lips, his cheekbones, the slope of his nose... He's like a living statue! And he's not just beautiful on the outside. He's so kind, and brave, and generous. He's just so... so _good_.

"Selphie, pull up!"

Uh-oh, I'm about to crash into a mountain.

Quickly, I maneuver the Ragnarok around the potentially life-threatening obstacle, and Zell relaxes his grip on the armrests of his seat. "Will you pay attention?" he says irritably. "Maybe I should steer for a while."

"No," I tell him for the fiftieth time. "Just chill out. We're almost there."

Laguna stirs in his seat and opens his eyes. "Listen, I'm glad you kids think I'm 'cool' enough to hang out with you," he says drowsily. "But it seems like you're going to an awful lot of trouble just to show me something."

"You're right," says Zell. "But trust me, it's a really _cool_ something. I mean, you're not even gonna believe it when you see it."

"Oh, really?" Laguna asks, looking at him closely. "You know about it, too, Zell?"

The blond instantly looks nervous. "Well, yeah," he replies. "But just because... Well, we were in the middle of our mission to prevent the next Sorceress War, and we stopped in Trabia, and just kind of found this thing. It wasn't finished yet--"

"Zell," I say reprimandingly, warning him not to say too much.

"--But uh, I'm sure it's done by now," he finishes quickly.

"Huh," Laguna says casually, leaning back in his seat. "So what is it?"

"Hmm, nice try, Sir Laguna," I say with a smirk. "But it's going to be a complete surprise to you, if I have anything to do with it."

And before long, I've managed a perfect landing in a flat, snow-covered area among the white-capped mountains of Trabia in the Northern continent. We grab some heavy jackets out of the equipment lockers, and shortly, we're hiking through the snow toward our destination. It's a good thing I landed close by, because my toes are about to fall off.

Trabia. The last Garden I attended was here in Trabia. And it was totally destroyed. Everyone tells me not to feel bad about it, that if I had been there, I probably would've been killed, too. But sometimes I wonder if maybe I could've done something. Anyway, I don't want to talk about that. We're almost there.

"Hey," says Laguna suddenly, stopping dead in his tracks. "I know where we're going. I've been here before. I came by a different way, but there's no question in my mind." He turns to me. "You're taking me to the Shumi village, aren't you?"

Oh, come _on_, Laguna, I'm _freezing!_ "Yes," I answer, hugging my arms to myself. "This is where I wanted to take you. But the surprise isn't out here, it's in the village! So let's get out of this cold already!"

He follows us, struck silent with surprise and, more likely than not, remembrance. See, about twenty years ago, when Sir Laguna was traveling all over the world looking for Ellone, he got injured here in Trabia and was found by the Shumi tribe, this race of super-smart, super-enlightened people with giant hands. And while he was recovering from his injuries in the village, he made friends with a Moomba, which is a cute red cat-like creature that is, according to the Shumis, one of the final forms that Shumis transform into. It's really weird. But anyway, Laguna tried to teach this Moomba how to speak, but I don't think he got very far. And he's probably thinking about all this right now.

At last we reach the entrance to the Shumi village. It's not very much to look at; just a small structure with a door in it, set in the middle of some snow drifts. But the real village isn't here. It's down _there_.

As we approach, we see a pair of Shumis standing near the little building. They jump to attention once they catch sight of us. "I'm sorry," says the first one, "but unless you are merchants, we must ask you to leave."

"Yes," says the second one. "Due to some unfortunate incidents in the past, we cannot allow visitors into our village."

"But we've been here before, and you let us in," I tell them in my most placating voice. Geez, I hope they say yes. My feet are going numb.

"Yeah, and Laguna's been here before, too," adds Zell.

"_Laguna?_" they both repeat simultaneously. They come forward and stare at Laguna in surprise and delighted wonder. "We must apologize, Master Laguna," says the first Shumi, bowing humbly. "We did not recognize you at first, but we should have known it was you."

"_M-Master_ Laguna?" he echoes weakly.

"Come right in, please," says the second Shumi, pressing a button next to the building's door, causing it to slide open with a soft hiss. We're ushered, politely but frantically, into the little room, which is actually the interior of a very long and _fast_ elevator. The first Shumi accompanies us inside.

"Please be seated," we are told, and Zell and I have to gently guide Laguna to his seat. "We do hope you enjoy your stay here," says the Shumi. "Especially you, Master Laguna. The Elder will be so pleased to see you. The elevator will reach the village entrance shortly."

As the elevator plummets sickeningly deep into the earth, I steal a look toward Laguna. He's looking straight ahead of him, his dark eyebrows drawn, a perplexed expression on his pale face. I wonder if he knows what's in store for him. Did I make the right decision, bringing him here? I want to believe I did. He _really_ deserves to know. But he looks so... dumbfounded.

Finally the elevator hums to a stop, and we stand up. "Please exit through the door," the Shumi says, bowing again as he steps aside. So we do so, and then, right in the middle of the village street, we see it.

Standing at least nine feet tall, his machine gun raised high over his head, is Laguna. Well, at least, a statue of Laguna. He looks as he did twenty years ago: young and courageous, like he's ready to take on the world. It's even more awesome than I remember from the first time I saw it, because now it's finished.

And from the look on Laguna's face, this is definitely the first time _he's_ seen it.

I smile nervously. "Well, there it is," I say. "This is what we wanted you to see."

He steps forward silently, staring up at the statue. He takes in every tiny detail, from the creases in the trousers to the Galbadian Army tags around the neck. I don't think he's aware of anything else. And then he turns to us, his face white with shock. "Why is this here?" he asks in a small voice.

Crap. I wasn't expecting this reaction. "Well, because the Shumis in the village built it," I say, hastily coming to his side. "You left such a huge impression on them while you were here, that they wanted to build this to remember you by."

"Yeah," Zell chimes in, sensing that I need back-up. "The Elder dude said that you had a special _something_. They didn't really know what it was, so they built the statue, so that maybe they would understand."

"They said you were special, Laguna," I tell him. I hesitate, then put my hand on his arm. "And they were right."

Finally coming out of his trance, Laguna looks down at my hand, then lifts his gaze to my face. "I'd like to talk to the Elder, if that's okay," he says.

I nod, and, casting a worried glance at Zell, I lead him to the Elder's house. It's an odd-looking building, all squatty and round, like all the other buildings in the village, but, also like the other buildings, it's cozy and inviting. I knock on the door, and it slides open, a tall Shumi coming forward to greet us.

"Oh, visitors!" he says in surprise. "You must be merchants. I will inform the Elder that you have come." He starts to go step inside, but then stops, staring hard at Laguna. "Why, Master Laguna!" he exclaims. "How wonderful to see you! Please come in, all of you!"

We follow the Elder's assistant inside. "I will tell the Elder to come at once," he says, disappearing through an inner door.

As we wait, Zell nudges me with his elbow. I look at him, and though he doesn't say anything, his expression tells me everything I need to know: he's as concerned as I am about how Laguna is taking this.

The door opens again, and the Elder steps through. He's a tall Shumi, even taller than his assistant, and he has extremely long arms and hands, which he holds humbly behind his back. As he sees Laguna, his wizened face breaks out in a smile. "Master Laguna, this is an unparalleled pleasure," he says sincerely. And, to my utter shock, he steps forward and envelops Laguna in a crushing embrace.

"It's great to see you, too," Laguna replies in a tight voice. As the Shumi pulls away, he scratches his head awkwardly. "Wow, I'm surprised that you remembered me. It's been, what? Twenty years?"

"Remember you?" The Elder looks almost affronted. "How could we forget you? You are a very memorable man, Master Laguna. I am sure you leave your mark wherever you go."

I smile, but Laguna shakes his head. "Listen, you must not get a lot of visitors," he says. "I'm not anyone special, and I certainly don't deserve a statue. I was just an accident-prone goof who nearly got himself killed and wound up in your village."

Now I'm expecting the Elder to get totally offended for being contradicted, but instead he smiles knowingly. "It is natural to be modest when referring to oneself, or to think less of oneself than others," he says serenely. "But it is foolish to ignore a gift when you have it, and it is a simple fact, Master Laguna, that you have a gift."

Laguna frowns. "A gift?"

"Yes," says the Elder. "You have the amazing power to attract people. To draw people of all races, backgrounds, and personalities, and make them feel at ease. It is an incredible gift that very few people possess."

At this Laguna falls into a deep, contemplative silence, and I can't help but wonder what he thinks of all this. The Elder turns to Zell and me, noticing us for the first time. "I am sorry," he says, bowing graciously. "You must be Ellone. Master Laguna spoke of you constantly while he was here. I am glad to see that you are well."

For a moment I'm baffled. _Ellone?_ "_Ohhh_, no, I'm not Ellone," I say quickly. "My name is Selphie Tilmitt. Zell Dincht and I came here with Laguna's son, about three years ago."

"Hi," Zell says, unnecessarily.

"But Ellone is all right," I hasten to assure him.

The Elder nods slowly in remembrance. "Yes, of course, I remember you now," he says. "So, that grave young man is Master Laguna's son? I sensed something exceptional in him, as well. And I now know why." He looks reflective for a moment, and then seems to come abruptly back to earth. "Well, it is a delight to see you again, all of you. How long will you be staying?"

"Oh, we can't stay for very long," says Zell, almost guiltily. "We have to be back in Balamb tonight."

"Ah, I understand," the Elder replies, visibly disappointed. "Nevertheless, I hope you enjoy your time here. Feel free to explore the village. You will be welcome wherever you go. And Master Laguna," he says, laying a long hand on the man's arm. Laguna looks numbly up at him. "You may visit us any time you like."

Laguna clears his throat. "I will," he says quietly.

----

Okay, I'm really nervous. My stomach is literally sick with worry. I've been waiting here at the village hotel for about two hours, while Sir Laguna is out getting reacquainted with the Shumis. I would be out there with him, if I could, but he said he would prefer to be alone. The last time I saw Zell, he told me he was going to go look at the Artisan's model cars. So I've been sitting here in this room alone, listening to this little music box for, oh, probably the forty thousandth time, waiting for Laguna to come back.

I didn't mean for things to turn out like this. I mean, I didn't expect Laguna to _react_ like this. I thought he'd be flattered and touched that the Shumi tribe think so much of him. But he's acting just the opposite. He's like, dumbfounded that these enlightened people could actually _admire_ him. Geez, if I knew he thought so little of himself, I would have just dedicated a song to him on the radio or something.

And why the heck _shouldn't_ the Shumi people admire him? That's what I want to know! He's done so many good things for so many people. Doesn't he deserve a little recognition, a little praise? Doesn't he _deserve_ his own statue?

Well, you know what? I give up. If Sir Laguna can meet an entire race of people who think he's just the cat's pajamas - if he can see a statue of himself, which was made out of love and respect for him - and still can't see that there are people who need him, then _I'll_ certainly never be able to get through to him. Can't say I didn't try, though.

With a sigh, I crank the music box again, listening to the simple melody; the melody that a famous singer once wrote for the very man I'm waiting for, the man who is constantly in my thoughts. "My last night here for you," I sing along softly to myself, "same old song, just once more...

"My last night here with you,

Maybe yes, maybe no

I kind of liked it your way,

How you shyly placed your eyes on me

And did you ever know

That I had miiiine on— _Yikes!_"

I nearly jump out of my skin to see Laguna leaning against the doorframe, watching me with a smile on his face. _Rrr!_ How long has he been standing there? I glare at him angrily to hide my embarrassment. "Man! Thanks for giving me a heart attack!" I say reproachfully.

"Sorry, Selph, I didn't mean to scare you," he says, pushing a dark wisp of hair behind his ear. "I've just never heard you sing before."

I feel myself blush, and I try to hide it with a sheepish laugh. "Disappointed?" I ask.

He shakes his head, the slight smile still on his lips. "Not at all."

I manage to hold his gaze for about four seconds before I completely lose it. "I'm _so_ sorry, Sir Laguna," I burst out miserably, rising to my feet. "I know I should've told you about the statue and everything, instead of just _bringing_ you here and _showing_ you. I should've thought about how you'd react. I mean, I know how _I'd_ feel if I suddenly found out that a bunch of people built a shrine to me and worshiped the ground I walked on; I'd be, like, seriously weirded out. But I just... I wanted to..."

Before I can make an even bigger moron of myself, Laguna steps forward and puts his arms around me, dissolving the words in my throat. "Hey, it's okay," he says, patting my back reassuringly. Um, yeah, I think I might melt into a puddle right here. "I'm not upset, I'm just a little shell-shocked. You know? But I'm actually really glad you brought me here. And I'm touched that you were thinking of me."

_When am I not?_ I think to myself with a wry smile. As Laguna puts his arms back down and we sit down on the sofa, I hear myself saying things that I would normally never say to his face, but for some reason, I know he has to hear them. "When I first came here, and saw the Shumis building that statue," I say, avoiding his eyes, "and they told us why they were building it, I was like, '_Yes_, finally, someone else knows what _I_ know about Sir Laguna!' Because even though I hadn't met you face-to-face yet, I felt like I knew you. I _did_ know you, because of Ellone. And I was just... really glad that someone else recognized and appreciated how special you are. And... yeah, that's pretty much it."

_Wow_, that came out completely wrong, and unbelievably stupid. _Brava_, Selphie.

I finally look up at Laguna, and he's smiling at me with the most genuine, affectionate smile. Now I know what Julia was thinking when she wrote those words: _"I saw you smiling at me, was it real, or just my fantasy?"_

"And you brought me all this way," he says softly, "on the day of your party, just to show me that I'm special?"

I blush again. "I guess so," I reply with an embarrassed shrug.

Laguna shakes his head slowly in amazement. "Selphie Tilmitt," he says, wrapping his arm around my shoulders and giving me a squeeze, "you are one in a million."

_Ohh, man, I love him_, I think, smiling like an idiot. Wait a minute, _what?_ I love him? _Love _him? Since when?

"To think, they went to all that trouble building that statue," he's saying, while I'm reeling from my sudden revelation, "just because I broke my leg and tried to teach a Moomba to talk."

I clear my throat, trying to get my thoughts straight. "Did you get it to say anything?" I ask.

"Nah, not really," he replies. "Just 'Laguna'."

I smile. "You sure he wasn't saying 'canned tuna'?"

Laguna bursts out laughing, and gives me another squeeze, resting his chin briefly on the top of my head. "Come on, we'd better find Zell," he says, standing up and pulling me to my feet. "I don't want you to be late for your party."

What party?

----

Oh, right, _this_ party.

And actually, it's the most beautiful party I've ever seen. There are balloons and streamers everywhere, and the tables are heaped with flowers, and floating candles in glass bowls of water. And _wow_, look at all that food! And the cake! Hmm, I just realized I'm starving. There aren't a whole lot of people here yet, but the ones who have arrived are standing here and there, white fog curling around their feet. They look up and smile as I enter with Zell and Laguna, and I realize they're all smiling at me.

"Selphie! Zell!" I cringe in apprehension as I see Rinoa stomping toward me across the ballroom floor. "Where have you been all day?" she demands, her hands fisted at her sides. "We've been looking for you everywhere! We were so worried about you!"

Really? They were? I guess I'm needed around here, after all. Dang, now I feel all guilty for taking off.

"And _you_," Rinoa adds, pointing her finger in front of Laguna's nose. "_You_ didn't even say hi to me!"

Laguna swallows nervously. "Hi?"

Rinoa grins and hugs him tightly. "Hi, Dad," she says, and he smiles. "Glad you could make it."

"I'm sorry, Rinoa," I tell her pleadingly. "We just, um, went sightseeing for a while. I didn't mean to make everyone worry."

She sighs. "It's okay. At least you're here on time. As soon as all the people get here, everyone is going to say a few words, and then after the food is served, we'll start the dancing."

"Okay, cool," I say, hugging her. "Thank you, Rinoa."

"What the heck happened to you, man?" says a sudden voice, and I turn to see Kiros Seagull and Ward Zabac glaring unhappily at Laguna, who is smiling sheepishly back at them. "You said you were going to say hi to Selphie and come right back," says Kiros disapprovingly.

"Oh, yeah, well, ah," Laguna stutters, rubbing the back of his neck, "there was a slight change of plans. I, uh, decided to take in some, uh... some fine art with Selphie and Zell." He looks over at me and winks.

Ward rolls his eyes. "..."

"I know, I _know_, I should've told you guys," Laguna says, his hands in his pockets. "It was kind of a last-minute decision. I'm sorry."

Kiros slaps him on the back. "Don't worry about it," he replies. "Now, Selphie," he adds, turning to me, "when were you planning on cutting that cake over there?" Ward nods in agreement.

I laugh. "As soon as everyone gets here," I say, and they both look disappointed. "But I promise, you three can have the first pieces." This seems to satisfy them, and they go off to mingle.

Laguna takes me by the elbow. "I'm going to go find Squall," he says in a low voice. "Maybe if I congratulate him on his new position, it'll help me get on his good side for the rest of the night." He hesitates for a moment, then leans down and kisses me on the cheek. "I'm proud of you, sweetie."

I can feel my face burning. "Thanks," I say weakly, watching him leave.

I'm _so _never washing this face again.

Suddenly I feel Zell sidle up to me. "I saw that," he says.

"Shut up," I advise him, "and go make sure everything's ready with the stereo."

"Right, I'm on it."

I laugh and shake my head as he leaves, and suddenly I nearly shriek in excitement as I hear a familiar voice. "Well, well, well, Selphie Tilmitt," says Seifer Almasy as he comes striding up to meet me, followed closely by his cronies, Fujin and Raijin. "So, the hyper-active class clown becomes the teacher," he remarks with an amused smirk. "Hope you're up to the challenge. You never know when you'll get a student like me."

"Seifer!" I squeal, crushing him in a hug, which he reciprocates even harder. "I'm so glad you came!"

He scoffs. "You think I'd miss little Sefie's party?" he asks. "And possibly get a chance to dunk Chicken-wuss's head in the punch bowl?"

I wag a finger at him reproachfully. "Now, you leave Zell alone," I chide. "I mean it. Or I'll never speak to you again."

Seifer rolls his eyes. "Yeah, yeah," he says grudgingly. Then he examines me more closely. "Damn, Sefie, you look hot. I mean, no offense, but you could get a job pole-dancing or something-- _Oww!_"

"IDIOT," Fujin states loudly as she lowers her hand, and Seifer rubs the back of his head.

"We're really glad you invited us, ya know?" says Raijin with his characteristic enthusiasm. "We kind of thought you wouldn't, ya know, and we'd just hear about it from someone later, ya know? Or that you'd just invite Seifer, ya know, and me and Fujin wouldn't be able to come, ya--"

"It's good to see you guys," I cut in, eager to stop his babbling.

"CONGRATULATIONS," bellows Fujin with a smile, and then marches off toward the refreshment table.

"Yeah, what she said," says Seifer, patting me on the back. "I gotta make sure she doesn't overturn anything... or any_one_. Dance with me later?"

I grin. "Sure!" Wow, I'm really glad Seifer came. I don't remember much about our childhood together, because of the Guardian Forces pretty much wiping out our memory, but I remember this much: he was my friend. And I'm glad that even after everything that's happened, he still is.

"May I have your attention, everyone?" Squall says into a microphone, and the noise in the ballroom quickly ceases. And hey, I didn't notice before, but a lot of people have come. "We're going to be serving the food shortly, but some people are going to say a few words first, so please take your seats."

Everyone does as they're told, and I'm quickly ushered to my table, which has a card on it that says "Guest of Honor". _Awww!_

"Now, we all know why we're here," Squall is saying, "and that is to congratulate Selphie Tilmitt on becoming a SeeD instructor." Everybody claps, and there are a few whistles. "I've known Selphie for a long time. And for as long as I've known her, she's always been the same cheerful, free-spirited person she is now. She's always put her whole heart and soul into whatever she does, and I know she'll put everything she has into being an instructor now. So Selphie," he says, raising his glass, "this is to a great future."

I smile, and everyone claps again. Then Quistis stands up, and Squall hands the microphone to her. "Well, I've known Selphie for a long time, too," she says reflectively in her crisp, precise voice. "And one memory of her that sticks out in my mind is when we were playing Tag at the orphanage, and I was angry at Zell for breaking the rules. And I'll never forget what you said, Selphie. You said, 'Quisty, rules aren't everything. You have to be able to have fun, too.' I have always tried to apply that advice to my teaching, and I know it will help you in yours." She raises her glass. "To having fun."

"To having fun!" everyone shouts with another burst of applause.

"Me next, me next!" Zell says, grabbing the microphone from Quistis. "Okay, uh, I wrote a poem," he mumbles, pulling a rumpled piece of paper from an inner pocket. He clears his throat.

"Something happened long ago that first brought us together,

And when we met again, I knew that it would be forever

Until I'd meet another girl

Who with her smile cheered up the world,

And I know you'll be the best instructor ever.

"Okay, I'm done," he says quickly, sitting back down. Amid the applause, I blow a kiss to him. That was so _sweet!_

Next comes Rinoa with a nervous smile. "Um, I haven't known Selphie as long as the others," she says into the microphone. "But she's always been a great friend to me. In fact, she's a great friend to everyone who knows her. She has something special, that I can't really describe. But I'm reminded of it whenever I'm with her. Anyway, now that she's becoming an instructor, maybe all of her students will see what I'm talking about. Good luck, Selphie, yay!"

"Yay!" everybody cheers, and I laugh in embarrassment. This is definitely doing nothing for my ego.

And then suddenly Laguna stands up and takes the microphone, and my heart starts pounding. Oh, man, oh, man, what's he going to say? What if he talks about our visit to the Shumi village? _Eeek_, what if he tells everyone what I said to him? Geez, I'm gonna start hyperventilating.

"I have something to say, too," he says, and the silence that follows is absolute. I mean, he _is_ the president of Esthar. Sometimes I forget how famous he is. "Rinoa was just saying earlier that Selphie has something special, but she didn't know what it was. Well, I think I have an idea." I stare up at him raptly, forgetting my nervousness. "Selphie has a gift," he says, gazing intently at me. "And that gift is the power to make _other_ people feel special. She doesn't even have to say anything. She can just _be_ with you, and she'll make you feel like there's no one in the world that's as important as you. And because of that, she's going to be the greatest instructor this Garden has ever had." He raises his glass, his eyes never leaving mine. "To you, Selphie. We love you."

All of a sudden my throat feels tight, and my eyes are blurry with tears. I think people are clapping, but I can't hear them. The only things I'm aware of are Laguna's eyes and the warmth radiating from them.

"Good speech," Squall says quietly as his father sits back down. "All right," he continues, taking up the microphone again, "well, let's get dinner served, and then we'll--"

"_Selphie!_"

I whip my head around to see Irvine staggering in through the doorway, breathing hard. _Ohhh_ my gosh, is he _kidding_ me? I specifically told that self-absorbed hick not to come to my party! Oh, great, now everyone else is turning around to see what's going on. I guess a nice, problem-free party was just too much to ask for.

"Irvine, what are you doing here?" I demand, rising out of my seat. "I told you that if you showed up, I would have you thrown out."

Irvine comes toward me, his hands outstretched. "I'm sorry, Selphie," he says breathlessly. "But I just can't let you go. I'm not gonna give you up without a fight!"

"There isn't going to _be_ any fight," I tell him angrily. "And you didn't 'let me go'. I _left _you, because you cheated on me, and I'm not taking you back. So just leave, okay?"

He shakes his head stubbornly, reaching out and taking my hand. "No," he says firmly. "I love you, Selphie. And I'm sorry for what I did. But I'm not goin' anywhere until you say you forgive me."

I roll my eyes in exasperation, but before I can say anything, Laguna stands up, clearly ticked off. "All right, Mr. Kinneas," he says curtly. "I believe Selphie asked you to leave. So why don't you respect her wishes, and settle this at another time?"

"Hey, listen, President Knucklehead," Irvine snaps, causing myself and several others to gasp in outrage, "this is between me and Selphie, all right? So why don't _you_ just-- _hey!_"

"Sorry, pal, but you were sufficiently warned," says Seifer as he, Raijin, and Fujin begin to drag Irvine bodily out of the ballroom.

"What're you _doing_, let me go!" Irvine shouts.

"UNACCEPTABLE," Fujin thunders, and in one smooth motion, the three shove him out the door, closing it behind them. They turn back to the crowd of guests, who have watched this entire little event with a fair amount of shock.

Seifer smiles. "We apologize for this brief interruption," he says formally. "But as former members of the Garden Disciplinary Committee, we felt it was our responsibility to restore the peace. Thank you for your patience in this matter."

Dead silence follows this statement. And then, as if it's the most natural thing in the world, everyone bursts into applause.

----

A/N: Ahahah. Sorry I've made poor Irvine such a jerk in this story. To be honest, I've always liked the guy. He's not my favorite, but I have nothing against him. It just happened that my story went in this direction. So to everyone who loves Irvy Kinnepoo, I apologize. Anyway, the last part should be up pretty soon, and in the meantime I'd just adore some reviews! The button's down there.

-Waki


	3. Part 3

A/N: Wow, thanks so much for all the reviews! I'm glad you have liked the story so far. But now it's over, unfortunately. So here's the final part. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: Don't own Final Fantasy VIII. It belongs to the omniscient overlords at Square Enix.

----

Love and Presidents

a Final Fantasy VIII three-shot

by Wakizashi

----

"Thanks for your help, Seifer," I say as the tall blond leads me surprisingly skillfully around the dance floor. Zell, my exceptionally capable deejay, is playing something slow and relaxing. "For a second there I thought the whole night was ruined. You really saved the party."

"Forget about it," he replies, dipping me ceremoniously. "You know, I always thought that Irvine was a troublemaker. Well," he corrects himself, "not as much as me, but... Whatever."

I laugh. "You're starting to sound like Squall," I tell him.

At this he winces. "Crap. Let's just keep that between you and me, okay?"

Suddenly a male throat clears itself, surprisingly close, and we stop dancing. To my utter panic, Laguna smiles, bowing formally. "Pardon me, young man," he says politely, his hands behind his back. "But may I be so brazen as to cut in and have a dance with the guest of honor?"

"You absolutely may be so brazen, Mr. Loire," Seifer replies with a grin, handing me off to Laguna. "Congrats again, Sefie," he says, giving my arm a squeeze. "Let's get together some time."

"Sure!" I answer, a little too cheerfully, maybe, but I'm trying to hide my nervousness. And hey, I have a right to be nervous, okay? I've never danced with Sir Laguna before, not even at Squall and Rinoa's wedding. It's one thing to be dancing with Seifer, my childhood friend, because at least it's not weird. But this is a whole different story. I mean, dancing with a man over twice your age, with whom you just came to the belated realization that you're in love? Could it get any more awkward?

Swallowing my apprehension, I allow Laguna to take my hand in his, then nearly yelp in surprise as he slides the other around my waist. _Calm down, idiot_, I tell myself. _It's standard slow-dance procedure._ Still, as I hesitantly place my hand on his strong shoulder, I can't ignore the butterflies in my stomach.

After a dozen or so of my graceless attempts at following Laguna's lead, I finally begin to relax. For being such a klutz in his past, he's really made up for it by becoming quite a good dancer. I kind of expected him to be a foot-squisher, but I guess that shows how much I know.

"Good cake," he says after a while, I suspect just to make conversation.

I smile slightly. "Yeah."

Well, that was a scintillating scrap of dialogue. Man, this is like, the most nerve-wracking, terrifying experience of my entire life. Just when I was starting to chill out, he just _has_ to ask me to dance. I almost wish I wasn't totally crazy about this sweet and wonderful man, because at least then, I'd be able to relax. But I can't relax. And I can't change the way I feel about him. So, yeah, I'm pretty much screwed.

But speaking of sweet and wonderful things... "Laguna?" I say quietly.

"Yes, Selphie?" he says instantly.

I clear my throat. _Just say it. It doesn't have to be a huge ordeal._ "I, um... I wanted to tell you that I really appreciated what you said in your speech, or toast, or whatever." _Moron._ "Anyway, it was the sweetest thing anyone's ever said about me."

Laguna smiles, and suddenly I realize he's gradually pulled me closer, until now we're dancing cheek-to-cheek. Oh, my Lord. "There you go again," he says with a chuckle, "making me feel special."

I can't help it. I have to say it. "You _are_ special, Laguna," I tell him softly, almost bashfully.

In response, he silently tightens his grasp around my back. The movement causes one of the thin straps of my dress to fall down my shoulder. I blush in embarrassment, then gasp faintly as I feel him slowly slide it back up my shoulder, his fingers lightly skimming my bare skin.

They linger for a moment, then begin tracing my shoulder blade.

"Selphie," he murmurs, his lips moving against my ear.

_Huhhh-puh-puh-puh-puh!_

"I have to go," I find myself blurting as I wrench away from the circle of his arms. "I just remembered, there's something I have to take care of." What a lie.

"Selphie, wait, I'm sorry--" he begins, his face flushed.

"Thanks for coming, Laguna," I manage to tell him, before hurrying off the dance floor and out of the ballroom, eager to get as much distance between him and myself as humanly possible.

----

Holy crap. Holy _crap_. I'm not even believing this. It's just too much, I can't deal with it. I need some air.

Nearly tripping over my dress, I rush out to the Garden balcony and close the door behind me. I stand with my back against it for a moment, and then slowly walk to the railing and look out over the fields of Balamb. It's a warm spring night, all the stars are out, and the breeze is gently tousling my gradually relaxed curls. I take a deep breath, trying to get my thoughts in order.

Except I can't quite wrap my head around this. I can't. Because it's Laguna. _Laguna_, of all people. How can he...? _What_ is he--! Is this really happening, or am I experiencing some kind of preposterous delusion? It can't be real; not if _Sir_ Laguna, the man I've been absolutely nuts over for years, is suddenly interested in me _that _way. I thought I was just a kid to him! _How_ is this possible?

And also, what the _heck?_ I thought Laguna was supposed to be this tongue-tied, stumble-footed dope around women! He certainly was when he was younger, and I know that for a fact. But you'd never know it from the way he was holding me, or the way he was practically purring into my ear. Or those tender caresses... Geez, I hope no one saw that, especially Squall. He would blow a circuit if he saw his own father playing Lothario with one of his friends.

And yeah, that's pretty much the worst part of all this. It would be different if Laguna was just some guy. But he's Squall's _father_. _Squall_. The most uptight, dead-serious guy I've ever known. Sometimes I can't even believe they're related, because Laguna is so fun and carefree, and Squall is so... _not_. But they are. And despite how boring he is, I love Squall like a brother. And if Laguna and I ever... Oh man, Squall would hate me.

Oh, Sir Laguna, why are you _doing_ this to me?

_Aaaghhh_, holy monkeys, what was that! Oh, someone's knocking at the door. I swallow my irrational panic and will myself to speak. "Who is it?" I ask calmly, silently praying it isn't Laguna.

"Selphie, it's me."

Crap, it _is_ Laguna. Well, what the heck do I _say_ to him? I don't want to talk to him right now; preferably not ever. There's no way I'll be able to look at that open, honest face and still maintain my composure.

I clear my throat. "Um, can you come back later, please?" I ask in a shaky voice.

"Come on, Selph, open up," he says pleadingly. "I can't apologize like this, talking through a door."

"Why not?"

"Selphie!"

"All _right_," I give in, rolling my eyes. Geez, no wonder Raine couldn't turn him down; he can't take no for an answer. Not even a 'come back later'.

The big doors open, and Laguna steps slowly out onto the balcony, carefully avoiding my eyes. "Selphie, I..." He takes a deep breath, clearly uncomfortable. Not as uncomfortable as I am. "I can't apologize enough for my behavior out there. I feel like a complete _idiot_. I don't even know what I was thinking, I'm... I'm so stupid!"

I sigh, shaking my head. "You're not stupid," I tell him. Then I pause as something occurs to me. "Though kind of insulting."

At this he looks up at me, forgetting at the moment that he's supposed to be humiliated. "Insulting?" he echoes. "How?"

I turn away from him and look pointedly out at the dark fields below, outlined silver by the moonlight. "You make it sound like the only way you could ever be interested in me would be if you had been hit over the head with something," I say bitterly.

_Oh my God_, _what_ have I done!

Well, that's it. It's all over. Laguna's the most wonderful man I've ever known, and probably will ever know, and now I'll never be able to face him again. I've completely blown it.

Slowly, he comes forward, and I can feel his eyes on me. Hey, like the song... "Selphie, what are you talking about?" he says quietly. "You know that's ridiculous, don't you? You're a sweet, incredible girl. I'd have to be crazy not to notice."

My pulse quickens at his high praise. "Yeah, well..." I say lamely. "Then why did you call yourself stupid just now?"

Laguna expels a frustrated breath. "Because I am, that's why!" he exclaims. "I was acting like an absolute lech out there! I know what's appropriate and what's not, and... what I did was... most _definitely_ not." He sighs and shoves his hands in his pockets. "See, this is what you do to me, Selphie."

I look up at him sharply. "Excuse me?"

"You know what I mean," he says in a deadpan voice. "You make me feel like a dirty old man."

Ummm... _What?_

"I beg your pardon?" I find myself blurting, glaring daggers at him. "You feel me up at my own party, and you're mad at _me?_ Oh, that's rich! Well, gee, I'm sorry, _Sir_ Laguna, if I make you think naughty thoughts, but that's really something you're going to have to deal with on your own."

"Oh, don't pretend to be so innocent, Selphie," he replies quietly, turning his sea-green eyes on me. "I know how you feel about me. It's pretty obvious."

I feel myself freeze in mortification. I'm fairly sure I've stopped breathing. Try as I might, I can't tear my eyes from his.

"Okay, cheap shot, Laguna," I whisper, my eyes welling up with tears.

Immediately he notices the change in me, and puts his hand quickly on my shoulder. "Oh, no, no, sweetie, it's okay," he says soothingly. "I'm sorry, that wasn't fair. It's just... Sometimes I can't deal with the way you look at me. I know it's wrong, but... you make me feel.." I glance at him through my tears, and watch him bite his lip. "When I was with Raine, God rest her sweet soul, she never let me forget what a big, dumb, dope I am. But with you, it's completely different. You make me feel like I'm the center of the universe or something."

I can't believe what I'm hearing. This must be a dream. "Well, duh, that's because you are," I hear myself say, without resentment. "Why did you never tell me any of this?"

Laguna darts me a glance, as if to say, _You really have to ask?_ "Well, let's see, probably the same reason you never told me," he answers. "I'm over twice your age, I'm the father of one of your best friends, and if he ever found out, he'd pull out his gunblade and chop me into cubes." He snorts. "He already hates me."

"Oh, he does not hate you!" I practically yell at him. He stares at me in mild surprise. "Okay, yeah, he may act like a brat sometimes. But you should hear the way he talks about you. It's my-dad's-the-president-of-this and my-old-man-prevented-the-downfall-of-that. Trust me, he really looks up to you."

This seems to placate Laguna, at least a little. "Well, even if that's true," he says in a low voice, "that just makes... _this_... even more..."

"Yikes?" I suggest. He nods wryly, looking up at the stars. "Then what are we supposed to do?" I ask flatly. "Just forget that all of this ever happened?" I swallow hard. "Forget everything we've said?"

For a long time Laguna doesn't answer. Then: "We're going to have to."

"But I don't want to!" I burst out frustratedly. "I can't just _get over_ you, Laguna! I'll never meet anyone else like you, ever again!" Oh, Selphie, don't say it. _Don't say it_. "I love you," I tell him calmly.

He's shaking his head. "No, you don't, Selphie--"

"Yes, I do, I love you, and I've loved you for years," I say, blurting out words with reckless abandon. "Before I even met you, and I was having those crazy-ass flashbacks with you and Kiros and Ward, I loved you. I loved you when I was going out with that idiot Irvine, and the only reason I _was_ with him was because I knew I could never be with you! And even if I _do_ meet someone else, I'll never love them the way I love you, because everyone else will just be second best!"

Suddenly I'm interrupted as Laguna takes me by the arm and presses his mouth to mine.

Ohhh my God. This isn't possible. Laguna Loire is kissing me. He is kissing me, and I am _so_ letting him. I can barely think as I feel him slide his hand around my back and pull me close. Vaguely I'm aware that I'm kissing him back, and wrapping my arms around his neck. I have no control of my fingers as they sink into his long, dark hair, and I'm pretty sure his hands have dropped to my hips, but all I can feel are his lips, so warm and soft, expertly roaming over mine. God, I just _knew_ he would be a good kisser.

Abruptly he pulls away, wincing in pain. "Leg cramp, leg cramp!" he gasps.

I can't help but smile as I give Laguna my shoulder to lean against until the untimely spasm subsides. "I'd have thought you would be over these fits by now," I tell him calmly.

I feel him shake his head against me as he lets out a long sigh. "Once again, you've overestimated me," he says in a low voice.

"No, never," I answer, my voice more firm than I would have expected, considering I've just made out with the president of Esthar. "Happens to the best of us."

Laguna gives a short laugh that sounds more like a snort. His leg cramp seems to have abated, but he's still leaning against me, his hands resting lightly on my shoulders. Slowly, I reach up and cover his hands with mine, then gently bring them back down to his sides. He raises his eyes quickly to mine, those beautiful, soulful eyes, asking a silent question. It's all I can do not to look away.

"This can never happen, can it?" I ask in a whisper.

His hands, still gripped loosely in mine, tighten involuntarily. He takes a deep breath, and it hitches in his throat. Then suddenly he laughs, but it holds no trace of mirth. "No, honey, I don't think it can," he says unsteadily.

I nod, trying my best not to break down in front of him. This is without a doubt the worst feeling I've ever felt. To be in love with someone who doesn't share your feelings is bad enough, but to find out they _do_ feel the same way, and know there's not a damned thing either of you can do about it... How could it get any worse?

Oh, right, I just remembered. This is Laguna.

But there's no use crying about it now. I've got to put on a brave face. "That's okay," I hear myself saying, managing a weak smile. "I honestly didn't think it ever would. But I can live with that. I guess... I'll have to..." My voice breaks, and an embarrassingly ragged sob escapes from my throat.

Danged son of a monkey, I told myself I wouldn't cry! Well, there goes that resolution. I wrench my hands out of Laguna's grasp and cover my face, irritated at my inconveniently feminine display. Why I seem to humiliate myself in front of my hero so frequently and expertly, the world may never know.

To my surprise, though, my moment of weakness doesn't seem to annoy him. In fact, the way he quickly pulls me into his arms and holds me there firmly would suggest just the opposite. I wrap my arms tightly around his waist and press my cheek to his chest, no longer caring about propriety; it's a little too late for that. I'm not sure how long we stay like this. But then, I've been oblivious to the world outside Laguna for quite some time.

After a while of holding each other and wishing for things that can never be, Laguna takes a step back from me and places his hands on both sides of my face. "Now I want you to listen to me, Selphie Tilmitt," he says earnestly, the look in his eyes holding no room for argument. "You have _got_ to get over me. I don't care how much you love me, I won't let you waste your life and your love on something we both know can't happen. You mean too much to me."

I shake my head desperately. "But Laguna, I can't just--"

He quickly shushes me. "Don't argue, just listen. You're a kind, intelligent, talented young woman, Selphie. And, need I remind you, a SeeD instructor?" I sigh impatiently, but he's not finished yet. "Your students are going to need you. How can you be there for them, if you can't get over me?"

"But how _can_ I get over you?" I ask in frustration.

Laguna takes my hands in his and squeezes them urgently. "Find someone else," he says. "Somewhere out there, someone is just waiting for you to come along, Selphie. And when you find him, you'll be so happy, you'll wonder why you ever wasted your time on me."

_Impossible_, I think to myself. "And what if he doesn't exist?" I demand.

At this Laguna smiles knowingly. "Oh, he exists, all right," he replies. "He's just a little preoccupied with someone else at the moment."

I frown in confusion. Who can he be talking about? Surely not-- "Not _Irvine?_" I blurt, feeling a sudden urge to gag.

"God, no!" exclaims Laguna indignantly. "No, no," he says more quietly, "didn't you hear his poem?"

Poem? What in the heck-- Abruptly my eyes widen. "Zell?" Laguna nods silently. "But that's... ridiculous. I mean, yeah, Zell's sweet, but... We're just friends. And besides, he's with Meilani."

"And how long do you think it's going to take for him to figure out she's all wrong for him?" I can't really think of anything to say to this. "Take it from a guy who's been there a few times, Selph," he says with a wry smile. "You two are cut from the same cloth. You're made for each other."

"But..." I swallow painfully. "But what about you? Even if I _do_ get over you, I still can't forget you."

"I'm not saying you will," he says gently, cupping my cheek in his hand. "Do you think I've forgotten about Raine? Of course not. I loved her, and to this day I still think about her. And someday, when you're married and have half a dozen kids, and I'm a feeble old man, I'll still think of you." His smile is faintly bittersweet. "I'd be a fool not to."

My vision blurs with tears as I return his smile. "You're still the best, Sir Laguna," I tell him softly.

He waves his hand dismissively. "I know, get out of here, go back to your party," he grumbles with mock-annoyance.

I turn to leave, but my hand pauses over the door handle. I can't just let it end like this. Turning on my heel, I run back to Laguna and crush him in one last embrace. "Thanks for coming, Laguna," I whisper in his ear.

"Thanks for inviting me, Selphie," he whispers back. He presses his hand briefly to the back of my head, and then I let him go.

I have to let him go.

----

Sitting at my "Guest of Honor" table, surrounded by flowers and balloons and blizzards of confetti, I wonder if this pain will ever go away. I mean, who knew something so pure and wonderful as love could have such a crappy effect on everything? I'd give up on the whole idea of love completely, if it weren't for what Laguna said. "Somewhere out there, someone is just waiting for you to come along." Since when does Laguna know absolutely everything, anyway? If I remember correctly, he got himself, Kiros, and Ward lost about a million times when they were soldiers. Now suddenly he's the Oracle of Esthar?

Okay, I know I'm just being bitter. But how can I not be? How can things possibly get better again?

"Yo, Selphie, where've you been? The night's almost over!"

I look up to see Zell staring down at me, his brow creased in concern. His date is nowhere to be found. I remember the _other_ thing Laguna said, about Zell and me being made for each other. It _can't_ be true, can it?

I shrug slightly. "I just needed some fresh air." Not a total lie.

Zell pulls up a chair and sits down beside me. "How come you're not dancing?" he asks. "Is something wrong? I know that whole mess with Irvine was pretty crazy, but it's taken care of, and--"

"No, that's not it," I tell him, shaking my head. "I don't really want to talk about it. Maybe some other time, but not right now." Zell still looks worried, but he doesn't press me, for which I'm eternally grateful. "Where's Meilani?" I ask him.

At this he rolls his pale blue eyes. "She claimed to have a splitting headache after, like, two songs," he says with a sigh. "Between you and me, she can be kind of a drama queen sometimes." Then he brightens. "But on the plus side, I got one of the younger SeeDs to deejay for me, so now I'm free to dance with any girl who will take me. How 'bout it?"

"Thanks, Zell, but I don't feel much like dancing," I reply quietly.

"But this is _your_ party, Sefie!" he persists. "And it's almost over! Listen-- only one song left, and it's the one you specifically asked me to add. Are you telling me you're gonna sit out your last dance? That ain't the Selphie I know!" I sigh impatiently, but he grabs my hand and tugs at it. "Come on. Dance with me. With Zelly, your best and oldest buddy. Please?"

I look up at him, and his eyes are practically begging me. I guess when he puts it that way, it would be pretty snotty of me not to dance with one of my best friends, especially when he went to all this trouble deejaying for me. And Sir Laguna _did_ say I should be getting over him, and sulking in the shadows here at my table definitely doesn't qualify as getting over him. Maybe he _is_ right. He's never let me down yet.

Before I realize it, I find myself smiling. "Of course I'll dance with you, Zell."

"Great!" And with that he hauls me unceremoniously out of my chair and leads me by the hand onto the dance floor.

By now there are few people left dancing, and the mood is more relaxed and subdued than it was earlier. The atmosphere, combined with the soft piano of the song in the background, somehow manages to ease the aching void in my chest, if only a little.

_"Someday, when I'm awfully low,_

_And the world is cold,_

_I will feel a glow just thinking of you,_

_And the way you look tonight..."_

Slowly, my chin sinks to Zell's shoulder, and I yawn, the insanity of the past day catching up with me. I can hardly believe I was in Trabia just a few hours ago. As soon as this song is over, I'm going to bed.

Breaking into my thoughts, Zell suddenly asks, "Do you think Laguna liked the surprise?" I stiffen in his arms. Why did he have to mention Laguna? "You know, that statue?"

I swallow. "Yeah, I'm sure of it."

"Me, too. He seemed kind of freaked out at first, but who wouldn't be? Seein' a nine-foot statue of yourself, and whatnot." I nod absently against him. "He took it pretty well, though. I'm glad about that. I mean, if anyone deserves a statue, it's Laguna Loire."

I look up at him sharply. He stares back at me, blinking in mild surprise. "Thank you, Zell," I say softly, and then I rest my head on his shoulder once more, giving him a squeeze. "I was waiting for someone to say that."

The End

----

A/N: Sorry it's sad. But you didn't honestly expect it to work out, did you? ...Hmm, I have a feeling I'm in for some flames. Oh well, bring 'em on, I say! I don't expect absolutely everyone to like my stories. But maybe I'll write a sequel someday, and stick Selphie and Zell together. Anyway, I'd welcome any reviews, happy or unhappy. Thanks for reading!

-Waki


End file.
